GEMINI DRAGONS
by Miru Amai
Summary: Hatori has a zodiac twin. Has she come back to haunt him with her pressence, or is it somethign else? HatoriOC possible hook up. Story contains mental disorders, some disturbing content, and isn't slow as all hell to get to the point. I'm not good with su
1. Chapter 1

**GEMINI DRAGON'S**

**SUMMARY: IN EVERY GENERATION OF CURSED ZODIAC'S, THERE IS ONE TWIN, THE ONE BORN UNDER GEMINI, AND THE TWIN CARRIES THE FULL CURSE. WHAT IF HATORI WAS THE ONE WITH THE TWIN, AND SHE NOW HAS TO LIVE WITH HIM.**

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing from fruits basket. i do own this story, the plot, and any original characters placed in this story. I also know that in the anime and manga Hatori is a Cancer, but my story's AU anyways, so he's a gemini in this. deal with it.**

**CHAPTER#1 TWINS**

Let me tell you a tale. Of the zodiac. I know you know most of it. But do you know what the true curse is? No. Well then, let me tell you. In every generation of the cursed sohma family, there is one of the cursed, and only one, born under the sign of gemini. This means they will have a cursed twin. Another will be born under the gemini and animal sign as them, and the other one will carry the full curse. Now, that's all I can say for now. But more will be revealed as my story goes on.

It was a rainy morning when Hatori awoke to hear the phone ringing. He glanced at his clock. 6:30A.M. who'd be calling him at this hour?

"Hello?" Hatori groggily picked up the phone.  
"She comes in black at nine." A girls voice said quietly.

Hatori's eyes shot open.  
"Who is this?" Hatori asked.  
"She comes in black at nine, she flys closer, and expects to see you at nine." The girl said then hung up the phone.

Hatori sat there for a moment. He knew who it was. And he knew what that girl meant. He quickly got up and dressed then called Shigure.

"Tori? Isn't it a bit early?" Shigure answered.  
"She's here." Hatori said trying very hard to keep his calm collected manner.  
"Who's here? Hatori, are you okay? Whats going on?" Shigure asked turning serious.

"Who do you think?" Hatori yelled losing his cool.  
"But...she's not supposed-" Shigure tried.  
"I know!...look. I have to talk to Akito, let him know. But you know damned well she cannot live with me." Hatori said not trying anymore.  
"Alright. I understand. You can bring her here. I'll clear a room for her." Shigure said calmly then hung up the phone.

_'One thing down.'_ Hatori thought as he headed out to tell Akito of the sudden news.

**AT SHIGURE'S HOUSE.**

"Shigure? What seems to be the matter?" Yuki asked as Shigure walked into the room the three teens were eating breakfast.  
"We have to clear a room and get it prepared for someone to be living with us." Shigure said in his serious manner.

"Oh. Who's going to be staying with us?" Tohru smiled.

"Kaida Sohma." Shigure answered quietly.

Kyo and Yuki dropped thier eating utensils at this and went still and wide eyed.

"Dont even joke like that." Kyo said.

"I wish it were a joke Kyokun." Shigure said and left the room.

"Ano, who is Kaida?" Tohru asked.

"Hatori's twin." Yuki answered.

"Hatori-san has a twin?" Tohru asked excitedly.

"Not that kind of twin. She's his zodiac twin." Yuki said.

"Too make a long story short Tohru, in each generation of the cursed, there is one born under the gemini sign. They have a twin, not in born together twin, a zodiac twin. The twin is born under the same sign and animal as them, and the twin carries the full curse." Kyo said seeing Tohru's confused look.

"So, whats the problem? Why's everyone so upset?" Tohru asked.

"The twins are not supposed to see each other, ever. It is said that the cursed twin will become jealous and attack the normal twin, maybe even all of the zodiac. The cursed twin is off balance you see. And being away from the noral twin brings balance, being near the normal twin can cause chaos. There have only been one set of twins that were not violent towards each other. They were dragons as well, but, when Kaida was born, Hatori was told by Akito to never go near her. And she has been in and out of asylems her whole life. Or so we've heard." Yuki said.

"Thats so sad." Tohru said.

"We only met her once, she was a happy child. But, we've heard so many things about her since then that...we just can't trust her." Kyo said.

**IN HATORI'S CAR**

Akito had told Hatori to pick up Kaida and bring her to him, then to take her to Shigure's house. Where she would stay until further notice. Hatori did not know what Kaida looked like. He had seen her before when she was a child, but that was years ago, Kaida was only five years younger then him. But, he stil had no idea who he was going to look for in a way.

**(A.N. In this story, Hatori, Shigure, Ayame and Akito are only 22 k? so bear with me)**

Hatori had no idea why, but when he reached the airport he had a wierd feeling of where he needed to go, soon he was waiting as a plane was letting it's passangers off. Many people were walking out of the terminal, but none seemed to be her. But then, he saw her. He didn't know how he knew it was her. _'Probably becuase she's the only one in all black that looks kinda like me'_ Hatori rationalized in his head.

She had walked right up to him, only a foot separated them. She had long blackgreen hair, same as his. But her's went down to her knees. Her bangs were cut in a similar fashion to his. The left side was longer and covered her eye, while the right side was shorter and sat on the side of her face. Her eyes were a dark green just like his. She was wearing a long black dress that was form fitting and went down to her knees and short sleeves. She wore long black finger gloves, black stalkings, and black marysueish boots.

She reached a hand up to Hatori's face and moved the hair from in front of his bad eye. He couldn't move. She saw the lighter coloring of his eye and the scar,sort of shaped like the kanji symbol for life, around his eye where he had been cut badly. She then removed her hand so that his har fell back into place and moved her own hair to show him, her lighter color green eye, and the scar on her eye that was the kanji symbol for death.

"I see he punished you before you left." Hatori spoke.  
She nodded her head.  
"Shall we get your bags?" Hatori asked.  
Again, she nodded her head.

"Do you speak at all?" Hatori asked her.  
She didn't repond at all.

The got her luggage, two small suitcases, and we're on thier way back to the Sohma estate. It was a silent car ride. Kaida merely sat and stared stright ahead, no expression on her face what so ever. And still she had not spoken.

"Why are you here?" Hatori asked in his usual manner.  
Nothing but silence answered him. For some reason Hatori was getting aggrivated easily today. _'She's setting me off balance.'_ Hatori thought angrily.  
He pulled the car over to the side of the road and put it in park then turned in his seat to face her.

"Why are you here?" Hatori asked again.  
She only looked at him.  
"Answer me!" Hatori yelled.

It was bad enough the trouble he'd be in when they returned home, but she;d be in even more for coming her. And he hated to see something happen like last time, before she left.

"Thier dead. My curse killed them." Kaida said simply showing no emotion still. Hatori knew what she meant and automatically regretted yelling at her.

"I have to take you to see Akito." Hatori voiced once they came closer to the estate.  
"I understand. Where will I be staying?" Kaida asked her tone not changing in the least.  
"With Shigure...the dog." Hatori said, he realized she may not remember everyones name, she had been gone for nearly ten years now.

**AT SHIGURE'S HOUSE.**

"Okay Hatori, we'll see you soon." Shigure said hanging up the phone.

"She'll be here soon I take it?" Yuki asked calmly.

"Yes, And we're to leave her to her room. She just saw Akito." Shigure said.

Yuki and Kyo both stayed with thier calm but sad expressions. They knew what that had meant. But they had to stay downstairs to at least greet her and Hatori and help bring her things to her room.

The tension was building up in the house as each minute pressed by, until finally there was a knock at the front door. Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru stood and opened the door to greet thier guests. Kaida walked in with her head down and her black/green hair clinging to her. It was raining outside. Hatori had borught her bags to the door.

"I have to take my leave now. Akito doesn't know, and I think it best if he did not, that I will be back tommorrow to check on her." Hatori said quietly to Shigure.  
"I understand Tori-san." Shigure said.

Hatori was about to leave but realized that Kaida had her hand gripped onto his sleeve that she held on the way up from the car. He didn't really know what to do, so he simply gently removed her hand.

"I'll be back tommorrow. You'll be fine here." Hatori said then left.

There was silence.

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it Kaida?" Shigure said in his false cheery voice.

Kaida looked up to reveal a bandage with some blood specks covering her already damaged eye. Shigure was shocked to say the least. But he wasted no time at all in telling Yuki and Kyo to show her to her room and bring her things with. It was a quiet walk upstairs, but they finally made it to her room.

"It's not very large, but it should do for now." Yuki said putting her bag in the corner and leaving.  
"If you need anything...my room is right across the hall." Kyo said before putting her bag down next to the other one and leaving her room.

Kaida looked around her new room for a minute. It was small, but it was bigger then her last room. She walked over to the vanity and looked at her face in the mirror. Akito had done his damage. She may not be even to see what little she could have before out of that eye now. But without thinking any more on that she rolled out her bed and went to sleep without changing her clothing.

Downstairs however was not as quite. The tension was still there and building. Tohru was tryin to cheer everyone up but it just wasn't working.

"She's not supposed to be here. Whats going on Shigure?" Kyo asked loudly.

"Her family is dead. She won't give anyone any details, but we had the police report sent to us from America. Her version, is the curse killed them all. But the police report says that her mother died in a car acceident, Kaida was in the car but recived no harm, the same day, her father died falling off the three story ladder, two minutes after the car accident, and her little brother seems to have drowned himself, two minutes after his fathers death. None had time to get word about the next to the other. So it seems, the curse did kill them all." Shigure said quietly.

there was a ring of silence, even Tohru couldn't think of a way to get everyones mind off of that.

"So why;s she here and not back in an instituion?" Yuki asked.

"She's never been to an instituion, or an asylm. Akito made that up. To make sure we never spoke to her. But now we have no choice. So I am kindly asking you, to please get along with her. She may not be insane, but I don't recommend upsetting her." Shigure said and left the room for bed.

**MEANWHILE AT HATORI'S**

Hatori was trying to finish getting papers ready for Kaida the next day. He would need to examine her, and of coarse start her in therapy. Luckily Hatori had a degree as a doctor in both fields._ (A.N. if this isn't true, then again, AU, my fic, deal with it)_

"She's been through quite alot." Hatori voiced aloud as he finally settled into bed.

"Why did you have to come back now Kaida? Why couldn't the curse wait just a little longer?" Hatori sighed sadly.

"Akito will not like any of this. But he cannot see her again until her eye is healed." Hatori said sternly before falling asleep.

**OK I KNOW THAT PROBABLY SUCKED MAJOR ASS, BUT IT PICKS UP NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU THOUGHT IT WAS SHIT. I KNOW IT WENT SORT OF FAST, BUT THERES A REASON, I HATE STARTING SLOW AND TAKING FOREVER TO GET TO THE POINT. SO I JUST THOUGHT, WHY NOT JUMP RIGHT INTO THE STORY . PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: OKAY YOU KNOW THE DRILL. I WON NOTHING FROM FRUITS BASKET. I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS STORY, THE PLOT, KAIDA SOHMA AND ANY OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.**

**AUTHRS NOTE: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN SOME DISTURBING MATERIAL, SO IF YOU DON'T APPROVE OF HARMING YOURSELF AND IT MAKES YOU SICK, THEN I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER. FAIR WARNING. OH AND ONE MORE THING. PEOPLE, I UNDERSTAND SOME OF YOU MAY NOT LIKE WHAT YOU READ, SO PLEASE, DO NOT SEND IN RANTS OR THINGS INSULTING ME. JUST DON'T REVIEW AND DON'T READ IT K? I APPRECIATE CRITISISM, BUT NOT INSULTS. THANKS ENJOY THE CHAPTER .**

**CHAPTER #2 PAIN WITH NO FEELING**

**HATORI'S OFFICE**

Kaida had just entered Hatori's office for her visit and check up to see where her treatment needed to begin. Today she was wearing another dress, this one all black with white trim, sleeveless, but with black and white striped gloves that hooked to her thumb and went up to her elbows.

"Please sit on the table and we'll begin." Hatori said in a professional manner.

Kaida obliged. After a moment of Hatori flipping through the paperwork to be filled out in his hands, Hatori sat down on a rolling stool in front of Kaida with a pen ready.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions. I need you to answer to the best of your ability." Hatori said.

Kaida nodded her head to let him know she was listening.

"Any mental disorders in your family history? I know your fathers side, I need your mothers side." Hatori said knowing Kaida was going to tell him that he should know this.

"Not to my knowledge." Kaida answered.

"Heart diesease?" Hatori asked marking something off on the papers.

"Not that I know of." Kaida answered.

"Breathing disability's?" Hatori asked.

"Yes. Asthma." Kaida answered.

"Lets see, that leaves, nerulogical problems, and bone dieseases." Hatori said.

"Not that I was ever told of." Kaida said.

After marking a few more things on his paper work Hatori stood up and handed Kaida a paper robe.

"I'll leave you in here for a minute to change. Everything has to be off except that robe." Hatori said.

He left the room. It was nothing new for him to see someone in nothing but that, family at that. He treated all the Sohma's. After a minute he knocked on the door and walked in. Kaida sat on the table in the robe, but her gloves were still on.

"The gloves have to come off as well." Hatori said.

"Why?" Kaida asked monotoneously.

"So I can take your blodd pressure and check your pulse." Hatori said getting the blood pressure ready for her.

"You can feel my pulse from my neck." Kaida said.

"It's much better of a reading from the wrist." Hatori said.

"Too bad." Kaida said.

Hatori looked at her for a moment. She was staring blankly at her gloves out of the eye that wasn't under an eyepatch. Something wasn't right.

"What are you hiding?" Hatori asked calmly.

"Nothing. It's cold in here. I don't want to take my gloves off." Kaida said in the same tone.

"Too bad. Thier coming off." Hatori said sternly.

"No thier not." Kaida said firmly.

Hatori thought for a moment.

"I can take your pulse through the fabric then." Hatori said.

He put the pressure checker on her upper arm and she held her right hand out for him to feel her pulse. The minute she did however Hatori grabbed the cloth and pulled the glove completely off.

"What the hell?" Hatori asked in shock.

Her forearms were covered in barely healed and almost fresh cuts. Some of which were still bleeding slightly. Kaida just sat there staring at her cuts.

"What the hell did you do?" Hatori asked his voice slightly raised.

"Made sure it was real." Kaida said.

Hatori grabbed gauze and peroxide to clean the cuts and bandage them.

"While your at it..." Kaida pulled of her other glove to reveal more cuts on her left arm. "You might want to clean these as well." Kaida said.

"What did you do this with?" Hatori asked angrily.

"A nail I found in the woods. It was a little rusty. So you might want to give me an antibiotic." Kaida suggested.

"Why the hell would you do something so stupid?" Hatori asked.

Kaida stared at her arms for a moment before a small demented smile crept to her lips.

"I needed to be sure. I always need to be sure. I need to know it's real. It's not a dream. Not a hallucination. Not a nightmare. It's real. I'm awake. Make sure no one else is there, no illusions anymore." Kaida said.

Hatori didn't question. He actually felt sorry for her. He knew that being the cursed twin surely meant some mental disorders. And she did just loose her family to the curse. He patched her up, finished the exam, and gave her a antidepression perscription.

"I'll start therapy with you next week. You do want to talk to someone about everything yes?" Hatori asked.

"I suppose. Keeping it inside isn't good is it?" Kaida asked.

"No. I'll give you a ride home now." Hatori said getting his jacket on.

"That place is not home. I have no home. Merely a place to sleep and eat. Home is somewhere you never leave. Your family is there. People who care for you. I've never had a home. Just a temporary living space. This one is no differant." Kaida said.

Hatori ignored the comment for the moment. They were almost out the door when Hatori remembered something.

"Your eye. How is it?" Hatori asked.

Kaida lifted her eye patch to reveal the once light green eye to be a misty grey.  
"I can't see out of it any more." Kaida said calmly putting the eyepatch back on.

Hatori had no words of comfort for her.  
"You don't have to wear the eyepatch any more." He told her.

"I like it. It makes people think i'm eerie, they keep thier distance that way." Kaida said walking past Hatori and out the door.

It was a silent car ride back to Shigure's house. Once they arrived Hatori suggested that Kaida go make herself something to eat to start taking her medication.

"So whats wrong with her?" Shigure asked once him and Hatori were in his office.

"She's blind in that eye now and she has depression. She's on medication. But if she doesn't talk to me, I fear she may develope a mental disorder. Well, another one. I need all sharp objects removed from her room. She is not to touch anything as sharp as a plastic knife. Understood?" Hatori asked his cousin.

"Sure. But why?" Shigure asked.

"She cut herself yesterday. Or maybe this morning before I came to get her. Her wounds were still bleeding. Thats why she wore the gloves." Hatori said.

"No! Alright then. Did she say why she cut herself?" Shigure asked.

_Hatori thought for a moment. Kaida stared at her arms for a moment before a small demented smile crept to her lips._

_"I needed to be sure. I always need to be sure. I need to know it's real. It's not a dream. Not a hallucination. Not a nightmare. It's real. I'm awake. Make sure no one else is there, no illusions anymore." Kaida said._

"No, i'll have to ask her next week for her therapy session." Hatori said.

He had no idea why he hadn't told Shigure. But he hadn't. On his way out he spotted Kaida sitting in a corner in the dark sitting room. He was about to leave without saying anything...

"You hate me?" Kaida asked calmly.

"Why do you ask?" Hatori questioned.

"Just wondering how many people hate me here. Trying to keep count for my record book is all." Kaida said calmly looking at him.

"I don't hate you." Hatori said honostly. He had nothing to hate her for.

"Thank you. I don't hate you either." Kaida said.

And that was it. She went back to staring at the floor. As if nothing happened.

**A WEEK LATER**

Kaida had been on the medication for a week now. But it didn't seem to be helping her. Hatori was considering taking her off of it. But he realized she had no new cuts since the medication was prescribed. The three other teens at Shigures house however seemed to be more afraid of her if anything.

She did nothign but walk around in a stupor, as if she saw no one, heard no one. She just woke up, ate breakfast, went for a walk in the woods, came home for dinner, then went to her room for the night. Sometimes thoug, Kyo could swear he heard her talking.

"So, why exactly did you start cutting yourself? Besides to make sure it was real." Hatori asked in thier first therapy session.

"...The pain. I needed the pain to tell me I was awake, I wasn't dreaming. It was real. In a dream you feel no pain, so if i felt pain, I knew I was awake. But then, I never remember the pain. Ever. The last time, I only knew I had cut myself becuase I woke up with blood all over my arms. I didn't remeber the cuts being made, the pain, the reminder, the hope, the realization I needed. I didn't remeber any of it." Kaida said.

Hatori wrote some notes and called it a day. He had started her off with small questions before building up to that one. All the answers he had gotten were a little scary. He decided to up her dosage from 300mg to 500mg. That should keep her from thinking of suicide.

But this particular day when Hatori was driving Kaida home there wasn't silence for the whole ride. In fact, once they left the main house Kaida asked him a question.

"Is jealousy a bad thing?" Kaida asked still looking out her window.

Hatori was shocked for a second before pulling it together and answering her.  
"Well I suppose it is. Everyone looks down on it. Jealousy can make you do stupid things." Hatori answered.

"I think it's beautiful." Kaida said.

"Why's that?" Hatori asked.

"Becuase everyone feels jealousy at one point or another in thier life time. The best freind jealous of the girl who got the boy's attention. The younder brother jealous his older sibling has a girlfriend. The child jealous of the other child who's mother will let him get candy. The wife jealous of the nieghbor who has no financial worries." Kaida was silent for a moment, then without moving her head she looked at Hatori out of the corner of her good eye. "The twin jealous of the other one who isn't shunned." Kaida said with a hint of anger.

Hatori kept driving in silnce for the rest of the ride. Once they reached Shigure's before Kaida could open the front door Hatori turned Kaida around.

"You have nothing to be jealous of. I'm envious that you are not trapped in this family. Your not the only one, who thinks jealousy isn't ugly." Hatori said then took his leave.

After he drove away kaida smiled slightly then went inside and striaght to her room for the rest of the night.

**OKAY. AGAIN I KNOW KINDA FAST, BUT I LIKE TO GET TO THE POINT OF THINGS. NOT TO MENTION I DID HAVE THIS STORY WRITTEN AS KINDA OF SLOW, WELL THIS CHAPTER, BUT IT WAS CRAP. I FIGURE A LITTLE QUICK PACE IS LESS BORING. NO WORRIES THOUGH. YOU WILL NOT MISS ANY OF THE EXPLANATIONS. THEY WILL ALL BE IN THIS STORY. THOSE WILL NOT BE RUSHED BY. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. AGAIN, NO RANTS ABOUT HOW YOU THINK THIS STORY IS GAY, OR I'M A DUMB WRITTER, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, PLEASE JUST SAY THAT, THERE IS NO NEED TO BE RUDE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, I know it's been forever since I last updated. I have had sooo much going on lately sorry. Here's the next chapy. Hope you like it. I'm trying to make it long so you won't be upset if i don't update for a little bit Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM FRUITS BASKET, I DO OWN THIS PLOT, STORY, AND THE GEMINI TWIN CURSE, AND KAIDA.**

**CHAPTER# 3 THINGS ARE NOT ALWAYS AS THEY SEEM.**

It was yet another day in the Shigure house, and everyone there seemed to notice, that over the past few days of Kaida seeing Hatori, she had become more...well, acceptable. She no longer hid in her room, or sat in corners of totall darkness. She still would not speak to anyone, but sitting with them was indeed an improvement. Shigure however did notice that whenever Hatori was coming to pick Kaida up for a session, she became figety, and the moment she heard his car park on the gravel out front, she would rush to the door to answer it.

"Me thinks the lady doth want me cousin." Shigure said quietly to himself at the table as Kaida ran to the door.

"What was that Shigure-san?" Tohru asked politely.

Shigure didn't hear her but instead burst out into maniacal laughter.

"Quit it. Your going to make everyone insane if you keep that up." Came Hatori's calm voice as he smacked his cousin over the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Sorry. So Hatori, how are you this lovely day?" Shigure asked in his usual unusual manner.

"Well I suppose. And yourself?" Hatori asked.

Shigure nodded his head to say he was well. He looked over as Hatori sat down and noticed Kaida clinging to his shirt sleeve with a blank look in her eyes. It seemed as if Hatori took no notice of it however. He lit himself a cigarette and was able to take only one drag before Kaida snatched it and began to smoke it herself.

Hatori blinked at her a few times.

"I didn't know you smoked." Shigure said.

"I quit." Kaida said blankly.

"And you decided to start up again?" Hatori asked managing to find his voice.

Kaida only nodded her head at this.

"May I have my cigarette back now?" Hatori asked.

Kaida nodded, took one last drag, and handed Hatori half a cigarette.

"I didn't know you two had another session today." Shigure said with a smile.

"Hmm? Well, we weren't supposed to. I actually thought since Kaida's been doing so well, that she might like to just go out today." Hatori said.

"She didn't tell us this." Shigure smiled.

"I don't tell you anything." Kaida said quietly.

Shigure looked at her shocked. Hatori on the other hand, began to laugh a little.  
"You have to admit she's got a point." Hatori chuckled.

"So where are you two going today?" Shigure asked once over his shock.

"I don't know, where are we going Kaida?" Hatori asked the girl still holding his shirts sleeve.

She looked at him for a moment.  
"Why would I know?" Kaida asked.

"Becuase i'm letting you choose. Anywhere you'd like to go today." Hatori said.

"I don't know of anywhere. I haven't been here in nearly ten years." Kaida said.

"What about Kozue park? You guys went there once when you were younger. It would be nice to go back there wouldn't it?" Shigure smiled.

"I suppose. I don't remember it much though. ...I don't remember anything much." Kaida said slowly.

Hatori felt a wave of her depression coming on and decided it was time to head for the park before she fell back into the state he worked so hard on getting her this far out of, it wasn't very far, but far enough. Once in the car hatori noticed some of the tension had vanished.

"So...you don't remember much of the days when you lived here?" Hatori asked.

"No. Not really." Kaida said in her slow voice.

"What do you remember?" Hatori asked.

"You. And Akito." Kaida said.

Hatori twitched slightly. The main reason he was bringing Kaida out today was that tomorrow she would have to see Akito again. That was something he didn't want to do, but he had no choice but to obey his orders.

"Why, are you envious of me?" Kaida asked.

"Huh?" Hatori asked.

"That day. When we spoke of jealousy, and how I find it beautiful. You said your were envious of me. Why?" Kaida asked.

"Becuase, you can leave this family whenever you want. You don't have to endure Akito's wrath. Your lucky." Hatori said.

"Don't ever say that again." Kaida hissed.

"Why not?" Hatori asked calmly.

"I am not lucky. I never have been. I am a walking curse, a jinx, everyone I get close to, or who gets close to me, dies. And what do you mean I don't have to endure Akito's wrath? Have you forgotten this already?" Kaida asked pointing to her eyepatch.

It was a black eyepatch with the kanji symbol for death stitched on in white string.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't forget." Hatori said.

The rest of the ride was silent until they finally came to the park. It was all but deserted. Except for the few carts that sold refreashments. Kaida looked around and smiled slightly for a moment.

"Just as I remember it." Kaida said quietly.

Hatori only looked at her. He really felt bad for her. But there was something else. The twin inside of him, that drew him to not run from her. Like everyone else in her life had.

Hatori and Kaida walked around the park for a while in complete silence. It was a comfortable silnce which was good.

"Lets sit in the shade for a little, it's not good for you to be in this heat for a long time." Hatori said.

They sat underneath a cherry blossom tree on a bench.

"You know, I wish you wouldn't wear that eyepatch." Hatori said.

"Why?" Kaida asked.

"Becuase you look fine without it." Hatori smiled.

Kaida just stared at him.

"Excuse me, not to disturb you folks. But i'm trying to raise money for my school. Will it be alright if I took your photo for two dollars. It's so we can rebuild our gymnasium." A teenage girl said suddenly breaking the silence.

"It's fine with me. Kaida?" Hatori asked.

Kaida nodded her head.

"Great. Get closer k?" The girl smiled holding up the camera.

Hatori and Kaida moved closer.

"Hmm, this won't do. You might as well get your moneys worth. Here." The girl smiled and walked up to reposition them.

She put Hatori's arm around Kaida's shoulder and had them sit so close that they were touching. She also moved Kaida's hair to cover the eyepatch.

"Much better. Smile." The girl smiled holding up the camera.

Hatori and Kaida grinned slightly. The picutre was taken and the polaroid slid out.

"Ah, perfect. Here you go. You guys are such a cute couple. This is the best picture i've taken all day. Thanks." The girl smiled handing them thier picture then ran off after recieving her payment.

Hatori blinked, he had no time to correct the girl's mistake.

"You can have your arm back now if you'd like." Kaida voiced.

Hatori realized he had not moved from the position the picture was taken in.  
"Ah yes, sorry." Hatori apologized and stood up.

"Can we call it a day? I'm getting rather tired in this heat." Kaida said.

"Of course." Hatori said.

It was yet another quiet walk back to the car. Yet as soon as they left the parking lot Kaida spoke.

"Lucky. Those who can feel the beauty of jealousy are so lucky." Kaida said looking out her window.

"Why do you say that?" Hatori asked.

"Becuase those who can feel anything are so lucky...compared to me." Kaida said.

The rest of the ride was in silence. Upon reaching Shigure's house Kaida went striaght for getting out of the car, but Hatori stopped her.

"You have this. Akito would strangle me if he ever found it." Hatori said handing Kaida the picture from the park.

"Thanks. I suppose i'll be seeing you again tomorrow for my session?" Kaida asked.

"Yes." Hatori nodded.

Kaida then unstraped her seatbelt and got out of the car. She was at the door when she felt someone turn her around and hug her.

"You may not believe it...but you are lucky in many ways. You just don't know it yet." Hatori said quietly then let her go and went back to his car and left.

Kaida stood there dumbfounded for a moment. She didn't know what to say...or do for that matter. She settled for going inside and up to her room. Past everyone's looks as she went. Once in her room she put the picture of her and Hatori on her mirror. It was indeed a good photo. Even if her and Hatori were only pretending to smile.

"I suppose...I can give him this one favor in return." Kaida said to herself as she took off her eyepatch and lay it on the dresser.

**THE NEXT DAY AT THE MAIN HOUSE.**

"Your not wearing your eyepatch." Hatori said suddenly realizing it was gone.

"You said I didn't need it, so I decided not to wear it any longer." Kaida said.

"I didn't think you'd listen to me." Hatori said in disbelief.

"Should I not have?" Kaida asked.

"Maybe not." Hatori said to himself.

They were walking down the halls of the main house and Kaida saw that they had passed Hatori's room and office.

"I have to see him again don't I?" Kaida asked calmly.

"...I'm sorry." Hatori said.

They walked the rest of the way to Akito's room in silence. Once they reached the door they both sat down patiently to be called in.

"You may enter Kaida." Akito called through the door.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Kaida said to Hatori and stood up to walk in the room.

Hatori did nothing but stare at her. She turned around as the door was opened for her.  
"So don't apologize." Kaida said and dissappered into the room.

Hatori could only sit and watch as the door was closed, and Kaida was sealed in the room with the monster. And he had brought her here unknowingly. He decided to sit outside of the door in case things got out of hand. But then again, knowing Kaida, Hatori would not know if things were getting out of hand unless he were on the other side of the door with her.

"Just like last time." Hatori mumbled to himself.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kaida had been in the room with Akito for a few minutes now and still he had not spoken to her. Hatori knew this was a bad sign._

_"You cannot stay here for long. You shouldn't even be here at this very moment in such close proximity with a certain someone." Akito said in a sickly sweet way._

_"I know." Kaida said._

_"You do? Good. I have a gift for you Kaida. Come here." Akito smiled facing Kaida and Hatori._

_Kaida merely stood up and walked forward to sit down in front of Akito. He grinned broadly then held a pretty looking vase that fit in the palm of his hand in front of her._

_"Akito." Hatori tried to plead._

_"Look familiar?" Akito grinned._

_"Akito!" Hatori tried again._

_Kaida just sat there staring at the vase.  
"It's the same as my parting gift." Kaida said._

_"That's right. I hope you enjoy it all the same!" Akito yelled and smashed the vase into Kaida's bad eye._

_Blood went everywhere, but Kaida did not move, or make a sound. She just sat there. No expression, with the blood pouring down her face._

_"That's what you get! The twins are not to be together! Ever! Your as cursed as me! If I have to live this way, shunned from the family, then so will you!" Akito screamed as he dragged Kaida up to his eye level by her long hair._

_Even though Kaida made no notion of being in pain, Hatori could feel it, he knew she was in immense pain right now, but would not show it. He rushed up to Akito and pushed a pressure point causing Akito to faint. He then picked Kaida up bridal style and rushed out of the room and to his office._

_"You didn't have to do that. You'll be in for much trouble now." Kaida spoke slowly as Hatori patched up her eye._

_"It's fine. I don't like seeing anyone get hurt." Hatori said calmly._

_"Yet you willingly led me unknowingly into the lair of the beast that will do with me what he wants until he has had his fun. It doesn't matter, I will never be rid of him, I will always be the one that is never let free." Kaida said._

_"I cannot disobey an order from Akito." Hatori said._

_Kaida stared at him for a moment as he finished the bandage on her eye.  
"Your sympathy and pity, mean nothing to me, so please stop wasting it on me." Kaida said in her same slow blank voice._

**END FLASHBACK**

Hatori sighed as he lit a cigarette.  
"This is going to be a very long day indeed." Hatori voiced.

**KAIDA'S POV**

He sits there. Still unmoving. I am already blind in my eye. What more could he want.  
"My death." I whisper to myself.

"No Kaida my dear, you will not get that wish granted so easily." Akito says smugly.

"Why have you called for me?" I ask.

"I want you out of Shigure's house." Akito said.

"I have no where to return to in America." I say calmly.

I don't care really. If I have no where to go then it means my solace will come at last.

"You are now going to live wherever it is you can find. But I never want to see you near this family ever again. Or so help me, you will have more then a scar and blind eye my dear." Akito says as he touchs my face under the eye he has damaged horribly.

**GENERAL POV**

Hatori's head shot up as Kaida walks out of Akito's room. Not a scratch on her.

"We can leave now." Kaida says.

Hatori walks Kaida to the car, he is not goign to bother with a session today. In the car however just before the turn to Shigure's Kaida speaks.

"I won't be returning to that house anymore." Kaida says staring out of her window.

"Then where am I to take you?" Hatori asked.

"...As far away from this family as possible. Akito has ordered me to leave for good this time. If I ever return..." Kaida went silent and held her eye for a moment.

"But where will you go?" Hatori asked.

Kaida was quiet, but then smiled.  
"To see my family." Kaida said in a sad happy way.

Hatori pulled the car over to the side of the road and shut off the engine. Silence rang throughout the car.

"I want you to meet me at Kozue park tonight at ten. Can you promise me you'll be there?" Hatori asked.

"I suppose. Why?" Kaida asked.

"Just meet me there. I'm going to drop you off at Shigure's. Pack what you need, and bring them to the park with you." Hatori said calmly turning the car on once more.

Kaida did as Hatori instructed. She had her things packed and ready by the door within an hour.

"Are you leaving Kaida?" Shigure asked seriously at dinner.

"Yes. Akito has banished me. I leave in an hour." Kaida said calmly.

"Where will you go?" Yuki asked.

"Somewhere." Kaida said.

Kyo stared at her. Something had to be up. Kaida never spoke to any of them, ever.

"Would you like someone to walk you there?" Shigure asked.

"No. I can manage thank you." Kaida spoke.

She then looked at the clock to see it was nine o'clock. She had an hour to get to the park.  
"Just enough time." Kaida said quietly.

She then stood up without a word to any of the others, grabbed her two small bags, and left. Shigure looked over at Kyo.  
"I'm going. Don't worry, this time she won't slip off so easily." Kyo said in his usual manner.

With his catlike reflexes Kyo was able to follow Kaida all the way to Kozue park without her knowing. He sat in a tree and watched as she sat and waited, the minutes ticking by, until the big clock tower chimed it was ten o'clock. Suddenly out of the shadows came a figure and a voice.

"I'm glad you kept your promise." The figure said.

"Whats Hatori doing here?" Kyo asked quietly so no one would hear him.

"Yes. Was there a reason for this?" Kaida asked.

"Yes. Your coming with me. You will be living at my second home with me from now on. No one know's you came here. So Akito will never find out." Hatori said.

"Why are you doing this?" Kaida asked.

Hatori looked at her for a moment.  
"Becuase for some reason I feel compelled to do it. I can't explain it, I just...need to. It's not pity, or sympathy, it's just something...I have to do." Hatori said.

Kaida then did the unexpectable, she hugged Hatori. Kyo watched as the familiar poof occured.  
'Wierd, it's only supposed to happen if you hug someone outside of the zodiac.' Kyo thought.

"It seems I still only transform when I am hugging you." Kaida said as she stood back.

She now had two black leathery wings sticking out of her back, they looked slightly damaged. Her eyes were now a bright purple, and her scar was black, with tribal tatoo's on her face and arms. A demonic glow in her eyes.

"I'm still not afraid." Hatori said as they walked to his car and she poofed back to her normal self with hatori's arm around her waist.

**oooooh! Bet you weren't expecting that now were ya? I know I haven't updated in forever. I will try to keep them more recent. I promise. It's just I have many stories to work on, not to mention the novel I'm writting. No worries, I'll let you all know when it's finally going to be published. My editor can't wait for it to be finsihed so she hasn't ben letting me write to many fanfics. . Review guys. Honost opinions, but please, no flames, thier annoying and immature.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Angry mob of fanfiction.**

**Okay peoples. Let me get you in ona little not so secret secret. Me and my partner, Mave Rick, have started up a Mob. That means all you peoples out there who hate me oh so much for the pure hell and torture I put you through, you can now get back at me . The mob is here to torutre characters and authors of If you wanna learn more and maybe join the mob, here's the site, have fun .**

**www. maxpages .com /theangrymob just take away the spaces**


End file.
